protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Jinrei
Wang Jinrei is a fighting game character who was introduced in the original Tekken game and has returned for every other Tekken game, except Tekken 3, Tekken 4, and Tekken 7. Story Tekken Wang Jinrei is a brave Chinese old man who has a kind heart. Wang continued to remain generous and kind while living as a recluse in the Mishima gardens. Wang was a close friend of Heihachi Mishima's father Jinpachi Mishima. After Jinpachi's death, he put his faith in Heihachi. However, Wang does not know of Heihachi's actions. He faces Marshall Law in the King of Iron Fist tournament and the fight ends in a draw. Tekken 2 Wang is an old friend of Jinpachi Mishima, the father of Heihachi Mishima, the father-in-law of Kazumi Mishima, the adoptive paternal grandfather of Lee Chaolan, and the paternal grandfather of Kazuya Mishima; Wang had seen the way Kazuya Mishima and Heihachi abused and corrupted the Mishima Zaibatsu. Wang later becomes Lee Chaolan's instructor and convinces him to help him bring honor back to the empire. As a close friend of Kazuya Mishima's paternal grandfather and Kazumi Mishima's father-in-law, the user of the mind Kuni fist runs brave. Wang believes that peace will come once the Mishima Zaibatsu is destroyed. Ending description, "Celebration": Wang walks up a hill while the sun is setting. He approaches a grave stone of his best friend Jinpachi Mishima. Wang pours a bottled drink on the top of the grave stone. Then, Wang pours some of the drink into a small cup. He drinks from the cup, and then he exhales. A close-up of Wang's face is shown as the ending video ends. Tekken 5 Long ago, Wang had a close friend from a distant land... Jinpachi Mishima, the paternal great-grandfather of Jin Kazama. Just as the world was about to be engulfed in the flames of war, his friend comes to him and said "In order to bring about peace the Mishima family must be destroyed". Jinpachi disappeared leaving these words behind. Some time after, Wang learned of the death of his best friend as the world was embroiled in war. Thirty years later, Wang was living in isolation when an invitation to the fifth tournament was delivered. Along with it was a message... "I need your help, old friend. Seek me out, Wang Jinrei". The letter was signed, "Jinpachi Mishima". Believing his friend to be dead, Wang Jinrei was quite surprised by the message and decided to enter the fifth tournament to look for Jinpachi. Ending description: Wang has defeated Jinpachi Mishima. Jinpachi's "devil" form fades away, leaving only Jinpachi in his human form laying on the ground on his stomach. Wang holds Jinpachi, shakes him, and asks, "Jinpachi, are you okay?" Jinpachi replies, "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble..." Wang says, "Don't say such things! We have been through so much and have always been like brothers.". Jinpachi reaches up to Wang with one of his hands and says, "Jinrei...", Wang grabs Jinpachi's hand with one of his hands and says, "Jinpachi!". Jinpachi says, "I wish we could have had one last drink together... but I'm afraid my time has come... good bye, my dear friend... it was fun..." Jinpachi turns to dust in Wang's arms. Wang runs his fingers through the sand that was Jinpachi while saying, "Jinpachi... Jinpachi!..." Wang continues talking, saying, "It's the curse of the Mishima bloodline!..." Wang gets up while saying, "Jinpachi... it appears that my time has yet to come!" A shooting star flies across the sky. Tekken 6 Wang Jinrei heard of the Mishima family's cursed blood from his close friend, Jinpachi Mishima. Wang was utterly defeated in the fifth tournament by Jinpachi's great-grandson, Jin Kazama, whose purpose was to wipe out and destroy the Mishima family's cursed bloodline. However, the real chaos began when Jin Kazama assumed control of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Blaming his failure on his indifference, Wang lamented his lack of action. Once again, the sixth tournament is held, and with new-found purpose, Wang participates in the sixth tournament. Ending Description: Following his victory over Azazel, Wang prepares to leave before sensing Azazel's presence behind him. But as the monster was about to attack, Wang used a powerful elbow attack right on his foe's spine (though apparently it was the tail), causing the latter to disperse into a orb with magenta-colored scarabs fading into nothingness. Yet, it also took its toll on Wang as he murmurs "Jinpachi... my friend. My time has come." before falling onto his knees, saying "I'll see... you again..." as he falls and collapses onto the ground. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Pure Good Category:Pure of hearts Category:Martial Artists Category:Genius Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wise Heroes Category:Mentors Category:Sage Category:Lawful Good Category:Brutes Category:Normal Badass Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pacifists